This application relates generally to a unique control member for a visor assembly and more particularly to a control member using a combination of a tab and a plurality of barbs to retain the control member to a visor body without having to use fasteners.
When driving a vehicle it is desirable to shield an occupant's eyes from glaring sunlight which enters the vehicle interior through the windshield or the side windows. As a result, the interior of vehicles usually includes sun visors.
Visors typically have a visor body and a control arm assembly. The control arm assembly includes a L-shaped rod, which is mounted to the vehicle roof and/or headliner by conventional means. A torque control member rotationally mounts the visor body to the rod, and allows the visor body to be moved between and held at various rotational positions with respect to the rod. This allows the visor body to be moved between a lowered position adjacent the windshield or side window and a raised position adjacent the roof and/or headliner. Also, because the sun may enter the windshield or side window the rod mount should allow the visor to be pivoted between the windshield and the side window in the lowered position.
Torque control members are typically mounted to the visor body with fasteners to prevent movement of the control member with respect to the visor body. When lightweight visor bodies, such as those of air core construction, are used, it is undesirable to use fasteners. Air core constructed visor bodies typically include a first body half that is folded onto a second body half along a seam separating the two halves. The torque control member is installed onto one end of the control arm and the control member is fastened to one or both of the body halves with fasteners. Then the first body half is folded on top of the second body half so that the torque control member and part of the control arm are located between the two body halves. The two halves are then joined together along the edge opposite from the folded edge by conventional means.
One disadvantage with using fasteners to attach the control member to the visor body is that the fabric material, which is used to cover the visor body to give it an aesthetically pleasing appearance, can only be attached to the visor body after the control member has been fastened to the visor body. Thus, it is desirable to have a control member that can be attached to the visor body without fasteners so that the visor body can be covered with fabric material before the control member is attached to the visor body.
Also, some control members have a tendency to move with respect to the visor body, which is undesirable. Thus, it is desirable to have a robust control member that is easily installed onto a visor body without fasteners while providing a firm and stable connection to the visor body such that there is no movement of the control member with respect to the visor body.